


Lay your hands on me

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is just about to leave work at the bakery when Frank calls him into the back room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay your hands on me

It was Friday night and I was just about to leave work at the bakery when my boss called me in to the back room.   
"Gerard." He shouted. "I need you." His voice sends shivers down my spine, it's so low and seductive or maybe that's just how I hear it. You see I've always found Frank extremely attractive and whenever he says he 'needs me' my heart does backflips. The thing I would let him do to me...  
"Gerard are you coming or what." I snap out of my thoughts and make my way to the back room. I open the door and as soon as I step in Frank grabs my wrist and pulls me over to a table.  
"Do you see anything um.. Different?" He asks as he walks backwards and sits on table. The only thing I see that is different is that Gerard's already tight jeans are even tighter than usual. His erection is very noticeable and it take everything I have to stop me from yanking his jeans off and sucking his dick.   
"No?" I reply in a questioning tone. A look of disappointment spreads across his face and then he looks down towards his tight jeans.  
"Oh." He whispers. "I thought it was noticeable."   
"I um noticed that." I say nervously as I look towards his erection.   
"Good." Is all he says before he pulls me on top of him wrapping his arms around my waste. "Would you like to sort it for me?" He says in that extremely sexy tone. I sit there in shock, did he really just say that? Does he actually want me to? I must be dreaming.  
"Gerard, don't act like you don't want to. I've seen the way you look at me, I'm not stupid." Fuck I thought I was discrete. "Please Gerard, I want you too." And with that I'm down on my knees and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers and freeing his extremely hard dick. I waste no time in wrapping my lips around the tip and swirling my tongue around it. A moan left his lips which caused me to shudder.   
"More slut." He demands which causes a long filthy moan to escape from my mouth sending vibration up his cock. "Oh, so you like being called names eh? You're such a whore." I could feel myself getting harder and harder in my jeans and I move down and start to rub my crotch. Frank notices this an shuts me around the face. "No touching yourself bitch." The sting in my cheek just turns me on more. Wait, since when did I get off on pain? Actually I don't care, I just want more. "Again, please." I beg and he just smirks, hitting me again. "Suck faster!" He says in a stern tone I take Franks length all the way into my mouth scraping my teeth along it pull back. His hands make his way to my head, his fingers tangling in my hair tugging at it and I moan again"Fuck you're good at this slut." I just keep sucking picking up the pace, Frank clamps his eyes shut and throws his head back. He's close, I can tell. About ten second later Franks is coming down my throat and I let out yet another moan swallowing every last drop. I pull away and stand up resting my forehead on Frank's. "You taste so good." I whisper and Frank pulls me close pressing his lips against mine and then stands up flipping us around so I'm laid on the table. He tugs at my top and within 5 seconds it's over my head and thrown across the room. He reaches over and grabs a tub is syrup and pours it all over me. "Oh look I spilt some." he says innocently as he brings his hands to my chest and rubs it around. Then he brings his hands up to his mouth and licks them seductively sucking each finger and moaning around it. "Fuck me." Frank looks shocked and pulls his hands away from his mouth. Even I'm surprised about how blunt I was but I really did want him too. Frank starts to unbutton my jean painfully slow and pulls them down in one swift movement, throwing them across the room to where my top lies. He the bring his hand back up pushing down on my crotch and starting to rub. I'm really hard now, I can feel it and I'm sure Frank can too. After he has finished teasing he pulls off my boxers and shoves three fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He demands and I do happily, coating each one in a layer of saliva. He pulls them out running them down my chest and over my dick, stopping as he reaches my entrance. "Just fucking do it." I say desperate for some more contact. "You're so needy whore." He says as he pushes one finger inside moving it around slowly. Before I know it he has pushed another finger inside. "F frank, more please just to it." I beg and he pulls fingers out replacing them with his dick. He pushes in slowly until all of his dick is inside me before pulling out and slamming back in hitting a spot which causes me to scream out in pleasure. "There, right there. More. Faster. Please. Fuck." He thrusts faster and faster hitting that spot every single time. "Fuck Frank I'm close." I pant and he brings a hand up to my dick and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. About 15 seconds later I cum all over his hand and my chest and clench my muscles around him. "Gerard so tight I'm gonna-" and with that he fills with a hot sticky mess. He pulls out and collapses next to me before rolling back on top of me licking the cum and syrup off my chest. "Mmm you taste so nice." He mumbles against my skin. When he has licked up every single drop of cum and syrup he climbs off of the table and holds a hand out to pull me up. "We should do this more often." He states.   
"Definitely." I wouldn't turn down an offer like that. "Maybe you should be my p.a." He says and winks before turning around and walking off.


End file.
